Necromancer Playtest
Recap Day 1 - Thursday Zauzad is the Jacksonville Undertaker on Gade Isle. It is a Thursday and Zauzad has been working nights the whole time. He heads into the village for a drink and sees alive people for the time time in a week. Somehow he sees all the villager's life auras, something he doesn't understand. Zauzad thinks this is from stress and tries to relax. He has a 3 drinks in the village pub, the Gator's Claw, but still sees the life auras. He goes out to find a new form of relaxation. Zauzad heads out to find the viillages's one female sex worker, Ginger. (Raphael the male sex worker is from out of the village and visits Jacksonville one in a while.) Ginger walks with Zauzad back to his hut, making small talk along the way. Zauzad pours them both gin when the get inside and they both get comfortable. As they are being intimate, Zauzad accidentally casts Drain Life on Ginger. Ginger screams as her life is drained. Zauzad the falls asleep after absorbing the life energy. A few hours later at night, Zauzad wakes up and has a drink, and initally assumes Ginger is just asleep, and can't see the aura and relaxes. But then he realises she is dead, and he has a rotting from the chest where the life drain occurred. Zauzad also realises all the superficial cuts and bruises he had are gone. There is a knock on the front door. Zauzad gets dressed and heads to the front door and sees the Jacksonville Sheriff, Ryan. Ryan says there has been a murder and asks Zauzad to collect the body. Zauzad asks for a moment to collect this things first. Zauzad is pushing Ginger under the bed when Ryan walks in. Zauzad lies and says it is Mrs Wilson from last week. Sheriff Ryan pulls out his baton. Zauzad steps back as Sheriff Ryan pulls the body out when Zauzad attacks the sheriff from behind with a dagger and casts life drain. Ryan then hits Zauzad with his cudgel. Zauzad plays dead, when Ryan goes to arrest him, Zauzad uses life drain again and murders Ryan. Zauzad takes the two bodies into the basement, then he butchering the sheriff into pieces. Day 2 - Friday It is dawn when he is done cleaning up the mess in his house. Zauzad then heads out to collected the murdered person Sheriff Ryan had been talking about. Zauzad goes to the Sheriff's office to speak with the Assistant Sheriff Julian. Julian asks about Ryan, but Zauzad says that Ryan ran off into the woods after seeing a fire. They go to the murder scene. An older gentleman, Mr McGuffin, who was stabbed in the back. Zauzad carts the body back to the undertaker's hut. He then leads Ryan towards the forest and points in a direction. Zauzad returns alone to his hut. He buries the 3 sacks of Sheriff Ryan underneath a grave hole. Zauzad starts his normal embalming work on Mr McGuffin, when he notices something about the brain of the brain he can interact with. Zauzad finishes his work on Mr McGuffin and delivers the embalmed body for the funeral. He then starts digging Mr McGuffin's grave. During the day Mrs Wilson's funeral takes place. At nightfall Zauzad is about to goes to bed. He realises what he needs to do. He makes a cut in his hand and draws a magic circle on Ginger's back. He then cuts a hole into Ginger's skull. Suddenly Zauzad drains a year of his own life out and into Ginger's body, and raises her as a zombie. Zauzad flees the room, not understanding what he has done and goes to bed. Day 3 - Saturday The next day Zauzad after breakfast heads back down to the basement. He bandages the cut on his had me made last night. The symbols on Ginger's back have disappeared but the hole in the back of her skull is still there. Zauzad tries to get on with his normal work. Assistant Sheriff Julian comes by with Mr McGuffin family to collect Mr McGuffin's body. Julian taks with Zauzad about how the Sheriff is still missing and Mrs McGuffin is missing. Zauzad returns to his basement and realises that Ginger isn't rotting. Zauzad inspects her and sees more unnatural black corruption of the flesh. The corruption spreads into the inside of the body. There also seems that the nerves of her body has a odd unnatural crimson hue. Zauzad thinks back to his childhood seeing a puppet show the nuns had put on. He then reaches in a touches Ginger's brain. Zauzad then passes out and is in control of Ginger's body. He panics and tries to wake himself up unsuccessfully, but he finds out that Ginger is now unnaturally strong now. Zauzad concentrates on mentally returning to his own body and does so easily. Zauzad has lost another year of his life. Zauzad repeats the process and it works again, this time just touching her and not touching the brain. It costs him another year. Then there is a knock on the front door. Zauzad heads back upstairs and it is Assistant Sheriff Julian, saying a witness, Rodney, saw the Sheriff come inside Zauzad's house. Zauzad asks him to wait a moment upstairs so he can get sometime for him, goes back downstairs and takes control of Ginger again. He pilots ginger upstairs and attacks the Assistant Sheriff and snaps his neck. Zauzad takes control of himself again. He head down the path to vist the witness Rodney. He thanks Rodney with a shake of the hand, and then drains life from Rodney, killing him. Zauzad sets Rodney's place on fire. Zauzad returns into his lair, waits for Rodney's house to get fully on fire, then runs out into the street, calling for help, saying there is a house on fire. The fire is put out and the villagers are getting worried about all these incidents. Zauzad returns again to his lair and starts preparing in case he needs to flee Jacksonville. Day 4 - Sunday Zauzad heads into the village to gets supplies he regularly gets. The talk of Jacksonville is the missing Sheriff and Assistant Sheriff, as well as all the deaths recently. There is eventually at town meeting. Zauzad implants the idea that Ryan and Julian were taken by Lizardfolk from Gator Beach. There is talking of sending someone to Pinespur to get help to deal with the Lizardfolk. Day 18 - Sunday It is a quiet 2 weeks and no one suspects Zauzad. Some officials from Pinespur arrive. The investigators conclude it isn't work sending people into the swamp to deal with the Lizardfolk, but keep 2 guards around to keep an eye on the town, and suggest a new Sheriff be appointed. 6 Months Later Day 201 - Monday Over the peaceful months Zauzad has learnt more skills, Like healing his zombie Ginger with parts from other dead bodies. He has aged himself another 28 years over this time, for a total 31 years past his natural age of 24 to a new total of 55. Zauzad hires 3 urchins under guise to help him with some duties, like digging a grave. Once at his house he attacks killing out 2 of them with shovels and drags the third downstairs to the creepy basement and ties her up. Zauzad then does a ritual and drains the years from the girl and regains 9.5 years back, killing the girl. He is still missing 21.5 years, 45.5 years old, and regrets having killed the other 2 children before draining them as well. Zauzad then have to do is normal work. He embalms a lady and digs her grave. As he digs he uncovers a skeleton, Zauzad concludes this is a ten year old grave with the marker missing. He burries the 3 children in the hole, fills in the grave a little, ready for tomorrow's normal funeral. Day 202 - Tuesday Zauzad realises he can animate skeletons by sacrificing small animals. That night he digs up the skeleton and takes it into the creepy basement. He captures Grumpy the Friend Dog. He scarifies the dog in a ritual and raises the skeleton. Zauzad tests possessing the skeleton and it works, costing him another year of his life (46.5 years old). That night be make a small grave for the dog. He then tests commanding the skeleton and realises that Ginger obeys the same commands. Day 203 - Wednesday The next night Zauzad takes direct control of the skeleton (47.5 years old), and has it dress in clothes then head into the forest with a shovel alone. He scouts around for a base for a lair. During the search he runs into wildlife that all fear him. A Lizardfolk approaches the skeleton and investigates. When the Lizardfolk goes to attack, Zauzad has the skeleton attack and kills the Lizardfolk. He has the Lizardfolk dragged back to his lair down into the basement. Zauzad returns to himself, then he turns the Lizardfolk into a zombie (48.5 years old). 1 Month Later Day 234 - Friday During the nights Zauzad collects 9 more zombies and buries them shallow underground around his lair. He is working on collecting a corpse when he is spotted by Hanna, the Jacksonville Priest. She flees into the Jacksonville Church. Zauzad takes command of his skeleton (49.5 years old) and orders it into the church. The holiness of the church damages the skeleton. Hanna holds a holy weapon of Martha as a weapon. The skeleton is destroyed. Zauzad wakes up back in his house. He goes into his backyard and commands the 11 zombies to raise. They march on the church. He leaves 2 zombies at the exit to the church, then takes the 9 other zombies into Jacksonville, to the Sheriff's Office. A zombie breaks open the front door. Zauzad sends 3 zombies inside to kill whoever they find inside. Zauzad and the 6 other zombies head back to the church. Zauzad goes to the doors of the church and begs on his knees forgiveness from Hanna. She lets Zauzad inside. Zauzad gentle takes a hand, and casts drain life. She dies. Zauzad sends the 2 zombies at the church back to his lair. He then finds the 6 zombies that were slowly following him from the sheriff office and orders them to hide in an ally. Zauzad returns to the Sheriff's Office and finds 2 dead guards and one man alive inside a jail cell. Zauzad orders the zombies to stand down, then drains the years from the prisoner, taking 7.3 years (42.2 years old). Zauzad returns to his lair, has the zombies return to their holes, have the last one bury the others, then Zauzad buries the last one himself. Zauzad goes to bed and rests. Category:One-Shots Arcadia Episodes